The use of portable beverage containers that include a projecting straw to consume the beverage are disclosed in the prior art. Such containers are used in various environments and situations to provide a convenient method for storing and consuming a liquid beverage. The usefulness of these containers particularly extends to bicyclists, hikers, joggers and others in the pursuit of recreational, athletic and other outdoor activities.
The prior art containers typically disclose a combination container that consists of a compact container body and a corresponding threaded cap. The cap includes provisions to allow a straw to be inserted and may contain a poppet valve having a movable member that moves between an open and closed position to allow or prevent beverage dispensing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents covering a container cover that was especially designed to be attached directly to a conventional bottled beverage container and that included a carrying strap. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,976,364 Solomon 11 December 1990 4,911,315 Shrum 27 March 1990 4,852,762 Chou-Sheng 1 August 1989 4,448,316 Hiroshige 15 May 1984 ______________________________________
The Solomon patent discloses a cap and screw assembly for use with a water bottle or the like. The cap or screw assembly includes a poppet valve of standard construction in combination with a drinking straw. The assembly is adapted for relatively easy dispensing of substantially the entire contents of the water bottle without requiring bottle inversion. When the poppet valve is open, the contents of the bottle can be drawn by sucking through the straw and further through an outlet port defined by the valve.
The Shrum patent discloses a beverage container formed with a collar about its upper end that receives a lid. The lid has an opening into which is inserted a straw that extends through the lid. The straw includes an accordion hinge for allowing an angular orientation of the straw relative to the lid. A removable straw cap is positionable over the upper terminal end of the straw when the straw is not in use. The lid includes a storage boss that receives and keeps the cap when the straw is in use.
The Chou-Sheng patent discloses a liquid drink container in the form of a canteen which is equipped with a drinking straw. The canteen has a dome-shaped rotatable cover with a hole in one side. The cover may be rotated to a first angular position in which an internal closure member closes the hole with the straw retracted into the cover. Likewise, the cover may be rotated to a second angular position in which the closure member moves away from the hole allowing the straw to project out through the hole. At which time, the liquid in the container can be drawn through the straw and consumed.
The Hiroshige patent discloses a liquid drink container that includes a cap having a capped opening through which a flexible straw can be projected. Upon the removal of the cap from the opening, one end of the straw springs out of the opening by the force of a spring acting on the straw. After the straw is projected, the liquid in the container can be consumed.